


Star Wars Inspired Blanket

by look_turtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom inspired knitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A Star Wars blanket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Star Wars Inspired Blanket

An: Finished my Star Wars themed blanket! It only took me two months. I came up with the patterns for the Empire and Resistance logos myself. Someone has probably already made them, but I wanted to make my own so they would fit with my gauge.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/j4tzYW9GogX8DVZvDptXvetlDDvC5mjlE8rW4zaATkRfmdsWvXIPX5o0OuYQS1X04Y4vY_4OhpUhzG9-2CBeXcFiJst9wq-wFshurVPY3fTnDC3w9zwBl_yWYT9F-RQgG0IGdMC1xQ=w600-h800)  


  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/G4c_4udOs-bYf6kciUUKfMMh-u3G3IbXhWD7CBoalCUPRQ4ozfKIFJ3HZoXt4jEgLtCIAflpFbZuc_j2cnBnFz7-iTjkXsdMYgu0vdpO8ALRzrKSWrz4hQ2uRNe_GwqMA8XV7vhddg=w1920-h1080)  


  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/hEYS6rEiOUFfoSloAiwKb1e5Ww1dWO4N6ZFt5uK7pvhPMgOjyFVtwgfcWECVtRbqULUIbCl-vVL9UOnWo1u4EhIBFDkhUrUkYLON5Y5AYj4gmI4Z6nVk3BsYfejUSx38Tb6M0SY9qQ=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
